Guardians Girls
by Lih Ishida
Summary: As garotas de Kaleido Star ganham poderes mágicos e descobrem que são reencarnações de anjos de um planeta chamado Angelynum e, para protegê-las de Caos, o time Urameshi junto com os youkais Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Suzuki, Linku e Tiyu entram em ação.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians Girls

1º capítulo: o início.

Em frente ao colégio de Yusuke e Kuwabara...

? – por favor, rapaz...

Kuwa – sim?

? – vocês conhecem Yusuke Urameshi e Kazuma Kuwabara?

Yusuke – mas é claro. Somos nós. Eu sou Yusuke Urameshi.

Kuwabara – e eu sou o Kazuma Kuwabara.

? – que bom que eu achei vocês! Eu me chamo Rosetta Passel.

Yusuke – e o que você quer com a gente, Rosetta?

Rose – eu preciso da ajuda do Time Urameshi completo. Sem faltar uma pessoa sequer!

Yusuke – Puxa vida! Não sei onde está o Kurama e o Hiei.

Botan – olá! Pelo visto vocês precisam do apito espiritual. – com um apito na mão –

Kuwabara – fechem bem os ouvidos!

Yusuke, Rosetta e Kuwabara fecham os ouvidos.

Botan soa o apito.

Surge Hiei e Kurama com os ouvidos tampados.

Botan – que bom que vocês ouviram!

Hiei – não tinha como não escutar.

Rosetta explica tudo ao time Urameshi.

Kurama – mas Rosetta se você quer o time completo, eu e Hiei teremos que ir ao Makai.

Kuwa – eu não vou participar… Não quero deixar minha Yukininha viúva. Desculpem-me pessoal.

Yusuke – o problema é seu, medroso.

Kuwabara vai embora.

Hiei – os outros integrantes estão lá.

Kurama – integrantes? Que integrantes?

Yusuke – Jin e os outros.

Shishiwakamaru – Olá – surgindo -

Kurama – que você está fazendo aqui?

Shi – uma tal de Aya veio ao nosso encontro dizendo que ela e suas amigas precisavam do Time Urameshi. Eu fui designado para falar com vocês.

Hiei – então vamos ao Makai.

Rosetta – eu vou voltar para o meu lugar. Por favor... Vão até esse endereço. – entregando para Yusuke – quando tiverem ido, me chamem.

Kurama – Chamar você? Como?

Rosetta – peçam ao vento que me chamem. – ela some –

Shi – teremos que ir ao endereço que ela indicou.

Eles vão.

No endereço...

DING DONG!

Serena – já vai!

Ela abre a porta.

Serena – vocês são...?

Yusuke – O time Urameshi.

Serena – entrem, por favor...

Todos entram.

Yusuke – uau! Que casa...

Kurama – é falta de educação falar isso Yusuke... Sua casa é muita bonita senhorita... – ele beija a mão de Serena –

Serena – a casa não é minha. Ela é da...

Setsuna – ela é minha... – descendo as escadas com uma garota do lado – Meu nome é Setsuna Meiouh.

Hotaru – eu sou filha dela e me chamo Hotaru Meiouh... – dando um sorriso –

Hiei – _como ela é linda..._ – espantado com a beleza de Hotaru um pouco vermelho –

Shion – e eu sou Shion, cavaleiro de Áries, esposo de Setsuna e pai de Hotaru.

Setsuna – por favor, sentem-se...

Todos se sentam.

Yusuke – Yusuke Urameshi...

Hiei – Hiei...

Kurama – Shuichi Minamino, mais conhecido por kurama.

Shi – Shishiwakamaru.

Serena – eu sou Serena... Ou melhor, sailormoon.

Setsuna – eu sou sailor Plutão.

Hotaru – e eu sou a sailor Saturno.

Serena – creio que Rosetta e Aya tenham explicado a vocês a história.

Kurama – metade.

Serena – bom... Aya, Rosetta e mais oito são anjos dos elementos. Anjos de Angelynum. Alguém já ouviu falar desse planeta?

Hiei, Kurama e Shishiwakamaru fazem que sim com a cabeça.

Yusuke – eu não conheço.

Kurama – essa história quem só conhece são os youkais. Creio que Raizen não tenha contado essa história para você Yusuke.

Hiei – é a história de cinco youkais que são contratados por Caos um arcanjo banido de Angelynum para acabar com cinco dos anjos dos elementos: Rosetta, Aya, Mia, Anna e Sarah.

Shi – por isso que o nome de Aya não me era estranho. E esses cinco youkais se apaixonaram por esses cinco anjos. Só que Johnny, que era irmão de Anna, o anjo da terra, matou todos os youkais.

Kurama – mas antes cada casal teve um filho...

Shi – nem eu, nem Jin, nem Touya e nem o Suzuki sabemos os nomes dos youkais. Todos escondem os nomes para nós quatro.

Kurama – _claro! Como não me lembrei disso?_ – assustado – _Esses youkais são: Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Suzuki e Suzako... Mas por que Rosetta não se lembrou do Shishiwaka? Será que os anjos perderam a memória?_

Serena – agora Caos acordou assim como os anjos... E Caos quer os broches de cada uma. – ela mostra a foto de um broche – E daqui a pouco os youkais também irão acordar.

Yusuke – Mas Angelynum não foi destruído?

Hiei – sim...

Yusuke – se rolar uma batalha igual a que destruiu Angelynum... O nigenkai corre um enorme perigo!

Serena – por isso estou pedindo ajuda a vocês. Temos que destruir Caos e aprisioná-la para sempre.

Yusuke – pode contar com a ajuda do time Urameshi.

Hiei – temos que falar com Jin e os outros.

Kurama – vamos ao Makai.

Serena – _Rosetta... Venha ao meu chamado..._

Rosetta – chamou princesa?

Serena – acompanhe o time Urameshi até o Makai.

Hotaru – mãe eu posso ir?

Setsuna – não... É muito perigoso.

Hiei – eu a protejo. Comigo não tem perigo.

Setsuna – está bem. Vá e não demore.

Hotaru – sim! – ela pega uma caneta – Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Saturno, transformação! – ela se transforma –

Kurama – vamos!

Hotaru teletransporta todos.

No Makai...

Jin – finalmente! Urameshi! – os dois apertam as mãos –

Yusuke – e aí Jin?

Kurama – olá pessoal!

Eles explicam para o pessoal do Makai.

Jin – vamos lutar! Finalmente! – feliz ele começa a voar –

Touya – Jin, não é um torneio... É uma luta séria.

Suzuki – sim... Vamos lutar para salvar os três mundos mais a dimensão mágica.

Shi – portanto Jin... Fique quieto!

Jin – ninguém manda em mim Shishiwaka!

Os dois trocam olhares de raiva.

Kurama – fiquem calmos Jin e Shishiwaka... Todos têm que se aprontar. Amanhã no mesmo horário aqui.

Fim do 1º episódio...

O que será que aguarda o time Urameshi no próximo capítulo?


	2. Chapter 2

Guardians Girls

2º capítulo: O seqüestro de Mia!

No capítulo anterior...

Nossos heróis Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama conheceram um anjo de Angelynum e esse anjo falou que precisava do time Urameshi completo. Só que para isso, Yusuke e chamar o restante do time que estava no Makai: Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki, Tiyu e Linku. Mas antes disso eles encontraram Shishiwakamaru que junto com eles conheceram Sailor moon, Sailor Plutão e Sailor Saturno, que despertou algum interesse em Hiei. Após isso Serena (sailor moon) chamou Rosetta (o anjo que eles tinham conhecido) para acompanharem o time Urameshi até o Makai e Hotaru (sailor Saturno) também foi com eles. Lá eles explicaram tudo a Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Tiyu e Linku e eles resolvem ajudar as guardiãs de Angelynum.

No dia seguinte...

No mesmo horário, no Makai...

Jin – nem consegui dormir de tão ansioso que eu estava! – com as orelhas mexendo – tanto que as minhas orelhas não param de mexer.

Shi – você fica ansioso com tudo.

Yusuke - Good morning, pessoal! – Sorrindo –

Kurama – vamos embora pessoal.

Eles vão.

VASH! Um portal surge diante deles.

Hiei – que portal é esse?  
Kurama – deve levar para algum lugar! – tentando não ser sugado –

? – socorro!

Shi – que voz é essa?

Jin – alguém está pedindo socorro.

Touya – claro Jin. Isso nós já sabemos.

Todos são sugados para dentro do portal.

Do outro lado do portal...

O time Urameshi cai em um lindo jardim.

Yusuke – ai minha cabeça... – com a mão na cabeça –

Tiyu – onde nós estamos?

Linku – parece um tipo de dimensão diferente da que conhecemos...

Kurama – sim Linku.

Alguém acaba caindo nos braços de Shishiwakamaru.

Shi – hã? – olhando para a garota em seus braços –

Garota - - Muito vermelha ela sai dos braços de Shishiwaka – Me desculpe. Por favor, alguém me ajude.

Yusuke – de quem você está fugindo minha filha?

Garota – daquele grupo de monstros.

O time Urameshi vê um grupo de youkais correndo atrás da garota.

Kurama – mas por que eles estão correndo atrás de você?

Garota – por causa disso... – ela mostra um broche –

Hiei – foi o broche que a Serena mostrou a nós.

Garota – me ajudem, por favor...

Yusuke – claro! Vamos lá cambada!

Jin – FURACÃO SHURA!

Touya – SOPRO DE GELO!

Shi – ESPADA SÔNORA MORTAL DAS TREVAS!

Suzuki – CICLONE ARCO-ÍRIS!

Tiyu enfia porrada nos youkais.

Linku – IÔ-IÔ DEMONÍACO!

Kurama – ROSE WHIP!

Hiei – CHAMAS DO INFERNO!

Garota – MAREMOTO!

Yusuke – LEI GUN!

Os youkais são derrotados.

Garota – muito obrigada.

Yusuke – de nada.

Kurama – mas até agora você não se apresentou.

Garota – me chamo Mia Guillem, e sou o anjo da água.

Kurama – _anjo da água? Então o anjo do Shishiwaka é ela..._

Mia – ei... O de cabelo azul... – olhando para Shishiwaka –

Shi – o que foi?

Mia – me desculpa por ter caído em cima de você... – vermelha –

Shi – não foi nada... – virando o rosto –

Mia – agora vou levar vocês até o meu lar!

Ela começa a voar.

Todos vão atrás dela.

Em um lago...

Hiei – onde estamos?

Mia – embaixo desse lago está o lago que pertencia ao antigo arcanjo da água.

?¹ - disse bem...

?² - pertencia! Agora ele ficará sob o comando de nossa senhora Caos!

Mia – Mimi! Sheshe!

Mimi coloca nas costas de Mia um aparelho que dá choque.

Mia – aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos – não!

Shi – Mia!! – ele parte para cima das duas só que...

?¹ - você não vai lugar a lugar nenhum!

?² - Mimi e Sheshe... Caos-sama está esperando vocês.

Mimi – já estamos indo Orochimaru-sama!

As duas vão.

Shi – não!

Kabuto – você não vai a lugar algum!

Jin – quem são vocês?

Kabuto – eu sou Kabuto Yakushi... Um ninja renegado de Konoha.

Orochimaru – e eu sou Orochimaru... Um outro ninja renegado de Konoha.

Jin – ninjas?

Touya – que coincidência... Nós também somos...

Kabuto – de que vila?

Touya – nós somos ninjas do Makai.

Yusuke – seu filho da mãe! Deixa a gente passar! – partindo para cima de Orochimaru –

Todos – Yusuke!

Orochimaru – é uma perda de tempo lutar contra mim moleque! – ao dar um soco em Yusuke, ele voa longe –

Kurama – Yusuke! Desgraçado! – ele se transforma em youko –

Os dois ninjas somem.

Kurama volta ao normal.

Shi – não podemos perder tempo aqui pessoal! – furioso – temos que ir atrás daquelas duas bruxas que seqüestraram a Mia.

Jin – você está certo Shishiwaka.

Tiyu – vamos lá!

? – esperem!

Suzuki – quem é você?

? – eu sou Anna, o anjo da terra e vim ajudar vocês.

Será que junto com Anna o time Urameshi conseguirá salvar Mia?


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians Girls

3º capítulo: Operação-resgate

No capítulo anterior...

O Time Urameshi foi sugado para uma dimensão mágica. Nessa dimensão eles conheceram Mia Guillem, o anjo da água que estava sendo seguida por um grupo de youkais. Após isso, ela acaba sendo seqüestrada por Mimi e Sheshe, duas comparsas de Caos. Junto com elas estavam Kabuto Yakushi e Orochimaru. Após o time Urameshi lutar contra Kabuto e Orochimaru, eles conhecem Anna, o anjo da terra que fala que vai ajudar eles a resgatarem Mia.

Yusuke – então vamos salvar a Mia!

Rosetta – esperem! – chegando –

Yusuke – Rosetta!

Rosetta – Yusuke! – correndo para abraçar o amigo – oi Jinzinho.

Jin – oi Rosetta... – vermelho –

Todos – Jinzinho?

Jin – qual é o problema? –mais vermelho ainda –

Anna – Rosetta, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Rosetta – você não escutou o grito de nossa amiga Mia?

Anna – claro que escutei. Senão não estaria aqui.

? – o que está acontecendo aqui?

Rosetta – Muzinho!

Mu – olá Rosetta. Mas o que houve?

Anna – a Mimi, a Sheshe, o Orochimaru e o Kabuto seqüestraram a Mia, Mu.

Mu – entendo.

Anna – o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui Mu?

Mu – meu pai me mandou esperar o tal do time Urameshi… - com cara de tédio – aquelas pessoas ainda não chegaram…

Yusuke – aquelas pessoas o escambau! – com raiva – nós temos nomes. Eu me chamo Yusuke!

Hiei – Hiei.

Kurama – Kurama.

Jin – Jin.

Touya – Touya.

Shi – Shishiwakamaru.

Suzuki – Suzuki.

Tiyu – Tiyu.

Linku – Linku.

Mu – eu sou Mu o cavaleiro de Áries.

Yusuke – Áries? Peraí! Você é falso. O verdadeiro cavaleiro de Áries é o Shion!

Rosetta – não Yusuke… - rindo – é que ele é filho e discípulo do Shion.

Hiei – então você é irmão de Hotaru?

Mu – sou sim… por quê?

Hiei – por nada.

Rosetta – Anninha… Minha querida amiga... – com uma gotinha na cabeça – será que dá para você tirar essa capa?

Anna – claro! – sorrindo ela tira a capa –

Todos ficam chocados.

Suzuki – CARAMBA! – boquiaberto – _que mulher linda!_

Mu – dá para a gente ir salvar a Mia logo?

Yusuke – vamos pessoal!

Todos vão.

Ao chegarem a um tipo de praia…

Linku – onde está a Mia?

Shi – hum… - ele vai para um pequeno rochedo no meio da água – Ali! – apontando para dentro da água –

Anna e Rosetta voam.

Anna – ela está presa por correntes.

Rosetta – é como se ela fosse ser oferecida em algum tipo de sacrifício.

Kurama – como o sacrifício de Andrômeda para acalmar os Titãs?

Rosetta – sim Kurama.

Mu – temos que salvá-la imediatamente! Pois se a maré subir… - assustado – ela vai morrer afogada!

Shi – ela não pode morrer. Ela é o anjo da água.

Anna – se ela estiver fraca ela pode morrer sim Shi. – preocupada com sua amiga –

Shi – ah! – ele respira forte, prende sua respiração e mergulha – _vamos ver o que acontece se eu tentar quebrar essa corrente que te prende. _– ele tenta quebrar as correntes com suas mãos – _elas são impossíveis de se quebrar!_

Mia - - acordando – _ah… O que ele está fazendo aqui? _– olhando para Shi –

Shi – _ela está acordando… _- ele volta à superfície – pessoal! A Mia acordou!

Suzuki – seu maluco! Esqueceu que você fica fraco debaixo da água?

Shi – por isso voltei à superfície…

Anna – não se preocupe Shi… - fazendo sinal positivo para Shi – eu e Tiyu iremos salvar sua amada!

Shi – amada? – vermelho ele vira o seu rosto – vou fingir que não escutei isso.

Anna – vamos lá Tiyu! – os dois mergulham. Só que debaixo da água eles encontram Kimimaro, um ajudante de Orochimaru –

Os dois são jogados para fora d'água.

Rosetta e Suzuki – Anna!

Suzuki a pega nos braços.

Yusuke e Linku – Tiyu!

Kimimaro – não deixarei vocês salvarem Mia.

Rosetta – quem é você?

Kimimaro – meu nome é Kimimaro e vim aqui a mando de Orochimaru-sama.

Mu – faz um bom tempo que eu não luto. – dando um sorriso sarcástico – Anna… Tiyu… Conseguem se levantar?

Anna – eu consigo. – ficando de pé –

Tiyu – eu também. – ficando de pé também –

Mu – então vão salvar a Mia que eu luto contra ele. – se posicionando para lutar –

Os dois começam começa a lutar e Anna e Tiyu vão salvar Mia.

Anna e Tiyu conseguem salvar Mia.

Mia – muito obrigada amigos. – olhando para Anna e Tiyu –

Uma onda vai pra cima deles.

Rosetta – Mia! Anna! Tiyu!

Mia – ondas! Recuem!

Pouco depois, Kimimaro vai embora.

Depois das apresentações…

Mia – Shi…

Shi – sim?

Mia – obrigada. – vermelha – vi você tentando me salvar.

Shi – de nada.

Rosetta – que tal a gente jantar na casa da Setsuna?

Yusuke – tu tá falando sério Rosetta?

Rosetta – claro que estou. Sua mãe não se importaria né Mu?

Mu – não.

Rosetta – vocês vão ou não?

Kurama – é um convite irrecusável.

Yusuke – é claro que vamos. Só não sei se o baixinho anti-social vai querer…

Hiei – tudo bem – com um sorriso no rosto – _assim vejo a Hotaru…_

Todos vão.

Fim do capítulo…

Já dá pra perceber que já se formaram dois casais né? Espero vocês no próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians Girls

4º capítulo: um jantar na mansão Meiouh

No capítulo anterior…

Eles salvam Mia e Rosetta os convida para jantar na casa de Sailor Plutão.

Na mansão Meiouh…

Rosetta – Hi! – feliz – trouxe mais gente para jantar!

Serena – que bom! Pois a Rider fez comida demais para apenas quatro pessoas.

Rider – me perdoem…

Serena – não estou brigando.

Mu – ela é a nova empregada? – olhando para Rider –

Setsuna – sim meu filho. Ela se chama Rider. Rider esse é o meu filho Mu.

Rider – muito prazer senhor Mu.

Mu – o prazer é todo meu Rider… - quase babando por Rider –

Yusuke – será que alguém tem um pano pra limpar a baba do Mu? Pois ele tá babando pela Rider.

Mú – Yusuke! – Vermelho -

Hotaru – por favor, sentem-se… - com o mesmo sorriso de sempre no rosto –

Todos se sentam.

Shion – está com medo Rider?

Rider – um pouco senhor Shion… É que muita gente irá experimentar minha comida.

Todos dão sua 1ª garfada.

Yusuke – minha nossa! – olhando para Rider – sua comida tá muito boa!

Kurama – sim… Tem toda razão Yusuke. Parabéns Rider.

Todos a aplaudem.

Rider – muito obrigada. – feliz –

Setsuna – está contratada Rider.

Rider – muito obrigada senhorita Setsuna.

Yusuke – senhorita? – estranhando – mas a Setsuna não é esposa do Shion?

Shion – ainda não somos casados no papel.

Yusuke – entendi. Desculpe pela minha gafe.

Setsuna – não tem problema Yusuke.

Após o jantar…

Os outros anjos chegam.

Querrine – boa noite mamãe. – dando um beijo em sua mãe Serena que estava conversando com Kurama –

Serena – boa noite Querrine. – recebendo o beijo de sua filha –

Kurama – vejo que é casada...

Serena – era… Caos matou meu marido.

Kurama – me desculpe.

Aya – a Hotaru está com namorado?

Kurama – não. Aquele é Hiei meu amigo. Eles estão apenas conversando.

Yusuke – conversando… Hiei tá paquerando a Hotaru. Você não percebeu isso não Kurama? – com um copo de saquê –

Kurama – deixa a Keiko saber que você está bebendo saquê longe dela…

Yusuke – ela ainda não é minha dona.

Jin – para ela ser sua dona só falta uma coleira no seu pescoço com o nome dela.

Tiyu – é mesmo – rindo –

Mais tarde...

Rosetta – pessoal convido vocês para dormirem no meu castelo.

Yusuke – e nós aceitamos.

Shi – _vai ser uma bagunça que só... _– ele vai até Mia – posso falar com você?

Mia – o que quer?

Shi – vamos lá para fora.

Os dois saem para o jardim.

No jardim…

Mia – pode falar agora…

Shi – bom… - um pouco vermelho – a Rosetta convidou todos para dormirem no castelo dela. Mas como eu sei que vai ser uma bagunça danada…

Mia -… veio aqui para me pedir para dormir em meu castelo não é? – um pouco vermelha –

Shi – sim… - vermelho –

Mia – você pode sim. Eu estou indo agora. Se você quiser ir depois…

Shi – não… Eu vou com você.

Mia – então vamos nos despedir do pessoal.

Eles entram.

Shi – pessoal estou indo.

Suzuki – indo para onde? – curioso –

Shi – não lhe interessa! – ficando vermelho, mas tentando disfarçar –

Yusuke – vai para o castelo de Mia não é? – com um sorriso malicioso –

Shi – como descobriu?

Yusuke – está vermelho!

Mia – Shi vamos!

Shi – vamos… Boa noite.

Yusuke e Jin – boa noite! – com sorrisos maliciosos –

Os dois saem.

Jin – eu aposto que vai rolar alguma coisa entre esses dois.

Suzuki – claro que não.

Yusuke – como pode ter tanta certeza disso? Shishiwaka é homem e a carne é fraca.

Rosetta – Mia não irá o deixar encostar nela.

Fim do 4º capítulo.

Será que vai rolar algo de especial entre os dois? Não percam o próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians Girls

5º capítulo: uma noite apenas.

No capítulo anterior…

O time Urameshi junto com Mú, Rosetta, Mia e Anna vão jantar na mansão Meiouh. Após várias conversas, os anjos se despedem do pessoal e vão para Alfea. O time Urameshi é convidado por Rosetta para dormirem em seu castelo e eles aceitam. Menos Shishiwakamaru, pois sabendo que a noite ia ser inquieta, pergunta todo sem jeito para Mia se podia ir para o castelo dela. Ela aceita e Shi vai com ela até o castelo do anjo da água.

Será que vai rolar algo de especial entre o youkai e o anjo?

No castelo de Mia…

Mia – como é bom voltar ao meu lar! Eu vou levar você até um dos quartos de hóspedes. Vem comigo.

Shi – tá.

Os dois vão.

Em um dos quartos de hóspedes…

Mia – aqui está seu quarto. Tenha uma boa noite. – com um sorriso nos lábios –

Shi – você também.

Mia vai.

Shi se deita.

Poucos minutos depois…

Shi – por que eu não consigo dormir? Estou inquieto. Será que é por eu estar no mesmo local que Mia?

Ele se levanta e vai até o quarto de Mia.

No quarto de Mia…

Shi – como ela é linda dormindo. – ele se senta na cama de Mia e passa seus dedos pelo rosto dela – a pele dela é macia.

Mia – ah… - acordando – Shi?

Shi – desculpa. Não queria te acordar.

Mia – eu tenho um sono muito leve. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – se sentando –

Shi – não se preocupe. – pegando na mão dela deixando-a vermelha – eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

Mia – por quê? – vermelha –

Shi – por estar no mesmo local que você eu senti uma enorme vontade. – se aproximando dela -

Mia – vontade de que? – vendo ele se aproximando –

Shi – vontade disso.

Ele a beija e ela retribui.

Após…

Mia – Shi… - surpresa –

Shi – Mia. – ele dá um beijo no pescoço dela e a deita – eu quero você.

Mia – eu também te quero.

Shi – que bom... – com um sorriso nos lábios –

Os dois se beijam e passam a noite juntos.

De madrugada...

Mia adormece e apenas Shi fica acordado.

Shi – eu não devia ter feito isso com ela… O que ela vai pensar de mim? Vai pensar que sou um Jin e um Yusuke da vida coisa que eu não sou. Aqueles dois pervertidos… É muita convivência com eles. Eu não devia nem ter aceitado ajudar os anjos. É isso o que vou fazer: amanhã vou me despedir do pessoal e voltarei ao Makai de onde eu não deveria ter saído. – olhando para o teto –

Nisso, Mia o abraça.

Mia – baratinha… - dormindo –

Shi – baratinha? – olhando para Mia – é a segunda pessoa que me chama disso e eu não entendo.

Mia -… precoce. – ainda dormindo –

Shi – precoce? Ela tá me chamando de pervertido? – sem entender –

Mia – mas você foi pervertido essa noite. – olhando para ele – Hum… Eu estou com uma fome.

Shi – então você estava acordada. Você ouviu tudo o que falei?

Mia – não vai embora para o Makai, por favor…

Shi – Mia eu não devia ter saído do meu lugar de origem. E eu tenho medo...

Mia – medo? De quê?

Shi – de me apaixonar… Você é linda, perfeita, maravilhosa, mas eu não lhe mereço.

Mia – mas por que tem medo? Se apaixonar é a melhor coisa que existe.

Shi – eu sou um youkai frio, rude, calculista, mato meus inimigos friamente, não tenho amigos a não ser o Suzuki... Acha que eu já me apaixonei?

Mia – você pode não considerar o resto do time Urameshi como seus amigos, mas eles são seus amigos. E quem lhe disse que você não me merece? – um pouco vermelha – É óbvio que você merece. Você foi o meu primeiro homem. Ou devo dizer youkai?

Shi → - espantado – significa que você era virgem? Você foi tão perfeita essa noite.

Mia → Essa noite foi muito especial para mim.

Shi → Fico feliz em saber que fui seu primeiro homem. – encostando a cabeça dela em seu peito – mas por enquanto vamos ficar como amigos para ver como ficaremos ok?

Mia → como quiser. Shi será que você é o ancestral do youkai por quem minha ancestral se apaixonou? – acariciando o peito dele –

Shi – Acho que sim. – olhando para o teto – Vamos dormir. Boa noite Mia.

Mia – Boa-noite.

Os dois adormecem abraçados.

No dia seguinte, Casa de Setsuna…

Yusuke – Cadê a Mia e o Shishiwaka? – com cara emburrada –

Jin – Deixe-os aproveitarem Yusuke. – com um sorriso malicioso –

De repente chega alguém.

Mia – Bom-dia, pessoal! – sorridente –

Shi – Bom-dia. – com a mesma cara, só que com um ar de "feliz" –.

Rosetta – Como foi a noite de vocês?

Mia – Boa. – um pouco vermelha –

Shi – Boa.

Yusuke – Deve ter sido muito boa, isso sim.

Shi – É impressão minha ou você ganhou o poder de ler pensamentos? – com um sorriso sarcástico –

Yusuke – Ah, Moleque! Não perdeu tempo hein?

Shi – Não sou tão lerdo como você Urameshi, que até agora não fez nada com aquela humana.

Kurama – Podia ter dormido sem essa, Yusuke. – rindo –

Yusuke – Barata maldita! – ficando com cara emburrada de novo –

Serena chega aflita.

Serena – Tenho uma notícia para vocês time Urameshi.

Hiei – Fale.

Serena – O Reikai foi atacado. Caos matou Rei Enma, e seu filho, Sr. Koenma está gravemente ferido!

E agora? O que acontecerá ao chefe dos detetives espirituais? Não percam o próximo capítulo.


End file.
